


Mother Nature Decides

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Mermaid FFXV [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Biting, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding, Female of Colour, Fingering, Kissing, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, Mermaid Reader, Merman Titus, Multiple Orgasms, Possessiveness, Prepping, Reader of Colour, Rough Sex, Sharkmerman, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers to Mates, courting, insemination kink, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You always thought you didn't need or want a mate. But when the sharkmerman by the name of Titus found himself in your coral reef, you realised that Mother Nature had decided on something completely different. It seems you had just found your mate.





	Mother Nature Decides

**Author's Note:**

> Another highly self indulgent piece with mermaids as theme. Need to listen to the muse before I can write other stuff, so here is more supernatural things haha.

You laughed as you raced after the fish, moving rapidly through the coral reef as you enjoyed the peace and quiet as this reef was far away from any of the big cities. Giggling as other little fish followed you, a little starfish having attached itself to your butt. Cutie. At times you experienced flares of hormones, Mother Nature telling you to go to the big cities in search of a mate.

But you resisted the call. Didn't feel ready. And if Mother Nature wanted you to mate so much, she could bring him to your doorstep. Mating Season wasn't mandatory or something. Those who wanted went to the cities in hope to find one or participate in a week or two of naughty fun times. Then to part ways and wait for the next season to find a mate. But it wasn't your thing. So here you were. Just enjoying yourself and living your life. At times, you went to the island nearby, beached yourself and enjoy the warm sun or lounged around in the shallow pools. Who needed a man when they could just swim freely?

Drautos swam along the surface, his dorsal fin breaching the water ever so slightly. It was that time of the year again, when everyone became willing slaves to their hormones, and sought out a partner. The time when Drautos put himself into exile by his own accord, keeping away from the cities until it all blew over.

He was starting to grow old, and feared he'd never get to meet that partner. Who'd want an old, battle scarred shark? Shaking his head, he sighed before he dove, going towards the bottom of the reef in search of fish to eat. Because of the mating season, he too had hormones raging in his body, causing his claspers to be in a constant state of semi-arousal.

In his younger years he had taken care of the problem with his own hands, but as he got older, he just didn't bother. Beating himself up mentally, he almost missed the flash of red in the corner of his eye. On guard immediately, he moved towards the area he had seen the red flash.

Panting softly as you had burned off some of the excessive energy because of your hormones, you pulled the little starfish off your butt and placed it carefully on the seafloor. "Bye bye buddy!" Humming, you rolled around in the sand for a moment. A way of cleaning yourself from any dead scales and what not. Keeping your tail healthy was important, something your mother had drummed into you from a very young age.

Your gills flared when you tasted another merman on the sea current and looked up. Your eyes almost popped out of your head when you saw the large male sharkmerman swimming above you. By Poseidon, he was huge. Probably one of the white sharks which were relatively solitary merfolk. As solitary as a merfolk could be, who were more social than their landfolk counterparts.

What was he doing here? He was handsome. Short brown hair, blazing green eyes. Your heart ached oddly as you saw all the scared on his body. A fighter. You knew quite a few mermaids who would fall over each other to have a chance with him. Someone who got that big with such scars was strong. A worthy mate...but not for you. Making a smile blossom on your face, you waved at him. "Hi!"

Your enthusiasm threw him for a loop. He had expected you to dart as soon as you saw him. Such a pretty thing, clearly not built for bigger fights, if fights at all. Your clear black scales, and flowing red tail were too delicate to withstand the rendering of sharp teeth. Your dark curls framed your face like the finest of frames, and your darker skin seemed to glow in the sunlight streaming down from above. You looked stunning. He was almost intimidated.

However, other parts of him was not as scared, but seemed much more interested in you. Or to do a certain dance with you. Had you not noticed him, he would've made his escape in silence, once again choosing exile over company. But you were waving at him so kindly, the smile on your face inviting. Hesitantly, he raised his hand in return. "Good day." _Smooth_.

"You must be far away from home. You're hungry?" you asked innocently. Why the hell were you asking that? You should just swim away and be done with it. Just been polite and say hi, that's it. "I live nearby. If you are weary from your travels, you can stay for a little while to relax." Again, your mother's lessons drummed into you. The distance between villages and cities tend to be large. So it was only polite and kind to give people a place to recharge before they went off to wherever they wanted and needed to go.

Your heart raced in his throat as he was so damn large. So powerful. Your cheeks heated up a bit as your eyes flickered to his claspers for a moment. Poor man. He must feel the call of Mother Nature as well and had been trying to get away from it. Toying with your curls, you kept smiling at him.

Should he accept the offer? His claspers certainly thought he should, as he felt them twitch against his tail. Damn hormones, damn them all to Davy Jones! He had been traveling for quite some time, and while sharks could migrate incredible distances, he was starting to feel worn out. Must be the season. Besides, you presented no danger to him, as you were much smaller than him, your muscles not close to being able to overpower him.

You didn't seem venomous either, so that was no danger. Thinking for a while, he crossed his arms. "What do you expect in return?" He had always been good at spotting lies, and he would be able to tell what your real agenda was. Were you looking for sex, he'd have to turn away. He didn't dare to snare you into mating with an worn shark like him, not when you were so full of life and youth. His claspers were twitching in agitation.

Your heart hurt, not because you felt insulted but because he looked so tired. As if he wasn't used to a mere kindness. Even though he was handsome as the shiny stones you sometimes found, you did not wish anything in return. Just to be kind.

"Nothing. Follow you if you want to accept your offer, if not, no hard feelings. I know there are some abandoned caves a kilometre north from here if you prefer solitude." Giving him one last smile, you started to swim away towards your home. A beautiful cave in the coral reefs, decorated with all kinds of things. Also had some fish you had caught earlier in a net swimming around waiting to be eaten. Humming to yourself, you kept your gaze forward. Part of you hoping he would come along.

Those caves might've been abandoned once upon a time, but were they still vacant? There was the risk of bigger merfolk there, or other creatures of the sea, and he did not feel like fighting over a resting place. With a sigh, he followed you, ignoring the tightness in his chest and the swelling of his claspers. There was something very serene about you, calming him down.

He had not detected any lies, and your body language had been kind. He was a tool for war, something not often showed any form of kindness. It was quite different for him, and he was not completely sure how to process it. Following you, he held his distance, shamefully trying to keep his eyes off your ass. It was a losing battle, but only his iron will made it possible to survive until your cave came into view, decorated in the finest and liveliest of corals. It was beautiful, but offered no tactical advantages. How could you defend yourself, if something like an orcamerman came and attacked you?

"Home sweet home." You beamed so delighted when you saw he had followed you. Trying not to swim around him like an excited little seal. Gesturing him to follow you, you moved into the cave. More than large enough for him to enter and be more than comfortable. There were a few entrance ways to small caves where you kept life fish for food in meagre times. Or where you could retreat to if by the most oddest of chances someone wished you harm.

You were a slippery small little mermaid. But no one has ever bothered you. No one will. You were just a small mermaid. Nothing interesting. "What kind of fish do you want? I got some sardines. Flounder! Uhm....shrimps. Or I have some kept and seaweed." You rambled as you moved around your cave with big eyes. Kinda feeling giddy to have a visitor, a handsome one at that. And to feed someone. Things got a bit lonely here at times. Just wanting to make him feel welcomed and able to rest. Toying with your hair again which had pearls in them. A single string of pearls rested on the tops of your breasts.

Your excitement made the corners of his lips tug upwards. Such a youthful mermaid you were, still smiling even though you were all alone out here. What kind of fish did he want? You. Crossing his arms again, he shook his head. "Do not worry about that. I do not wish to deplete your supplies." A shark ate quite a lot, and such a small mermaid like you would be horrified at how fast your supplies would run out, were you to feed him properly.

"I am grateful that you are letting you rest here. For that you have my thanks." He felt a bit stiff, in more than just his claspers. It might've been the age difference, but he felt awkward beside you, as if he was having to rely on his training to hold a proper conversation with you. Just drilling home that someone like you were out of his league in mates. Forever a lone shark. He watched as you toyed with the pearls, trying his darnest to keep his gaze on your hair and face, and not to trail lower. He already felt embarrassed enough about his claspers.

"Nonsense, I worry. I know sharks eat a lot. There is a school of tuna nearby you could hunt later after you've rested. But anything could ease the hard edge and give you some fuel." You bristled a bit. This man needed to take better care of himself. Your hands itching to boink him with a piece of driftwood.

Darting into your pantry, you managed to grab the small baby tuna you had managed to snag a day ago and swam back to him. Beaming with pride as you offered it to him. "Please eat. You look a bit peckish." You looked up at him with big eyes. Cheeks turning hot again as your naughty eyes flickered to his claspers again. By Poseidon, he sure wasn't small. Taking a deep breath you kept your own body reaction under control. Just held onto the struggling fish tightly.

His eyes widened when he saw the tuna. How had such a small thing managed to get such a prize? You looked so proud, so happy to have that fish in your hands. He couldn't... Laying his hands over yours, he met your eyes. "I appreciate the feast you've offered to you. But I think you're the one to eat it. I'll gladly accept some kelp." He would never let all that hard work go to waste on someone like him.

Not when you had looked so proud. Not wanting to offend you, he smiled, making sure you understood that he knew what that fish meant for him. It was all he could do not to show you how much your proximity was affecting him, your natural scent making his nostrils flare. You were so kind to him. It was making his heart ache and long for something he would never have.

Your smile faltered for a second as your shoulders slumped. Didn't he like tuna? His hands felt so good on yours, made you shiver in delight. "Okay." You nodded softly. You really wanted to share it with him. Who else would you share it with? No one else was around than you. Beaming at him again, you dragged the tuna back to the pantry and locked it up in there. Moving to a different one and getting your best piece of kelp.

"Anything else?" You asked so hopefully as you swam back at him, holding the kelp up to him in your slender hands. "I've got sardines? Or clams! I have a lot of clams!" The harvest had been good this week and clams were so delicious. Your body naturally moving closer to him. He looked so warm and sturdy. No don't think like that. He wouldn't want a little fish like you. Maybe a beautiful white shark mermaid. Yeah someone strong and sturdy.

Your kindness was almost overwhelming, making him feel a bit lost but grateful. Who would've thought you'd be so generous to a shark you just met? Taking the kelp from you, he studied it for a second. He had seen the disappointed look on you face when he had declined the tuna. It was a look he never wanted to see on you ever again. Turning to you, the corners of his lips turned up.

"The tuna would be nice. If we share it." He would not eat it alone. It was your prize, and you had the right to the biggest share. It was apparently something you wanted him to eat, and he couldn't find it in him to have you disappointed. Having you so close made him want to reach out to you, his whole body singing with the prospect of mating with you. But it wasn't only his body that cried for you. If he lied to himself, he could justify it as wanting to protect such an adorable mermaid, but in his heart he knew that was not the case.

His words made you gasp with joy and rush back into the pantry to grab the tuna. A little frown appearing on your face as well. "I don't know how to kill it," you admitted sheepishly. "This is your first time catching a tuna and it's so big! Should I grab a knife? Quick blow to the head? Usually with the smaller fish I snap their necks," you rambled with a frown as you held onto the struggling tuna.

Happy he wanted to eat it with you. If you ate it alone, so much would go to waste, or you would explode from all the food in your belly. Looking up a bit shyly at him, you kept smiling as your breasts felt heavier. The stupid hormones heating up your body but your silly heart sang out to him too. Wanting to rub against him. He was so strong and big. Your mind suddenly filled with naughty images of him moving against him. One of his claspers buried deep inside of you.

Eating the kelp - it was really good kelp, he had to admit - he watched you shine up. That was what he wanted to see on you; joy. It made his heart ache once more, knowing that you'd find a suitable mate, someone that was not him. You were so cute, holding the fish. Too innocent for someone like him. Holding out his hand, he motioned for you to give him the fish.

"I know how to do it." Of course he did, he was a killing machine. As soon as the fish was in his grasp, he sunk his teeth into its neck, severing its spine and killing it instantly. There was no telling how you'd react to such a display. While it was his preferred method of killing as it was quick and effective, this one had been done quickly, to distract himself from the pheromones he felt in the air. His claspers were starting to become fully erect, and soon there was no hiding the fact that he wanted to fuck you silly. Removing the fish from his mouth, he held it out to you, almost sheepishly.

Your eyes had turned the size of large shells, in awe at the raw power and efficiency he had taken care of the problem. "Wow!" you gasped in delight, your heart skipping a beat as your body softened even more. Your entrance slowly opening up as it was somehow arousing to see such strength. Heart thudding in your throat. Licking your lips, you busied yourself with grabbing a knife and cutting the tuna into pieces.

Making a pretty plate for both of you as you sat down next to the large rock you used as a table. A wide smile still on your face as you kept glancing at him. Noticing his claspers becoming harder which made you even more aroused. "What's your name? Mine is Y/N."

Your scent was really in the air now, his eyes not missing your opening entrance. Fuck, he wanted to bury himself in you, pump you so full of his spawn that you'd never be able to look at another merman again. But alas, his mind supplied him with the knowledge that he was old, and you were young. You were so pure, and full of life. He wouldn't want to corrupt something like that, even if right now, he wished to remain with you for the rest of his life. Curse him.

A display of unhindered kindness, and he was stuck. Meeting your eyes, he slowly swam closer towards the table. "I'm Titus Drautos." Most people just referred to him as Drautos, his first name too intimate to ever have been used by his subordinates. Sitting down on the opposite side of the rock, he studied the plate you had made. It was much more refined than anything a shark might create. "You did a good job." It might not sound like much, but Drautos was a man of few words, and even fewer compliments.

His praise made you perk up like an excited little seal - maybe there was some seal merfolk in your bloodline. Tail sweeping lightly. "Nice to meet you, Titus Drautos," you told him sincerely as you pushed the plate towards him with a hopeful look.

"Guest take first bite." Your hands ached to touch his skin. To dispel the flicker of sadness that slumbered in his eyes. Why was he sad? Something seemed to bother him, but you didn't know how to approach the subject. Not knowing enough. But...but you wanted to know him. There was a reason Mother Nature had brought him to this distant coral reef right at this time of year. Could it be she had destined you to mate?

Sucking on your bottom lip, you stared at him again. Only a fool would say no. Powerful, strong, and kind. He would make a good protective mate. No mermaid would have to worry about anyone hurting her if he was around.

He had to leave. Soon he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to touch you, to hold you, to take you. He did not wish to chain you with someone like him, to forever hurt you because of his weakness. But he found himself unable to move, too enchanted by you to even begin his retreat. If he was staying, he'd be damned if he ever let you be sad or hurt ever again. It was the least he could do.

Hesitantly, he reached for a piece of tuna, keeping his gaze locked on the fish, and not on you. Not on your curls that danced around you, not your kind eyes as they studied him without any judgement, not at your open entrance that seemed to beg for him to touch it. "Thank you," he said gruffly, but genuinely. Sharing food was a very intimate and kind thing to do, especially such a price as the tuna.

"More than welcome, Titus Drautos," his name softly rolling off your tongue as if it was perfect. Almost perfect. Your heart wanting to call him Titus but that would be a bit too intimate right? After he had eaten his piece, looking pleased with it, you inhaled the feast yourself. Little sighs and moans escaping your lips as it had been so long since you had tuna. Proud of yourself for being able to catch it. This meal would keep you fed for at least four days. The fat adding to your body and slowly metabolising.

But to have company while eating it? It was priceless. Your eyes fell on his claspers again, letting out a soft needy whimper when you saw he had become fully erected. Oh sea gods, he would think you so wanton. Blushing rapidly, you kept your head low as you ate even though you ached all over. The hormones becoming more demanding with the minute.

Beads of precum was starting to form at the tip of his claspers as your moans and whimpers rang out through the water. Not even the tuna could keep his mind preoccupied anymore. It was a question of time before you realized what was going through his head. Would you toss him out? Be disgusted that someone like him would want you?

He dragged his hand over his face, trying to quell his body's reaction, but it was no use. The pheromones were driving him nuts, his whole body aching with the need to be in you. He wanted you to call him Titus, to call out his name as he took you over and over in the dance of mates. Here he was, the Captain of the Glaives, leaking like a wanton whore. What would his subordinates say? It didn't matter to him what they'd think. What mattered was how you'd react.

Licking your fingers clean, you noticed his claspers leaking something white. It made your heart race even faster. Carefully, you swam closer to him and with hesitation, you rested your hand on his muscular stomach. Feeling the muscles bunch. It seems his body wanted you as much as you wanted him, but did his heart feel the same way.

Innocently, you met his eyes again as your gills moved rapidly. While you looked into his eyes, you decided to be bold and took his large hand. Then you placed it carefully onto your breasts as your body shuddered with pleasure at the feel of it, the pressure. The light rasp of the callus of his skin against yours.

"You're so handsome and strong. I'm in awe with you," you told him sincerely as your whole body must have gotten a red hue from all the hot blood coursing through you. Surely he must be noticing your arousal, notice you were interested in him. But you wouldn't push too hard. If he didn't want you, you wouldn't stop him from leaving. You were so small and weak compared to him. Why would he want that?

He couldn't stop himself, the instinct taking over. In a flash, the two of you were on the floor of the cave, him atop of you and already panting. As soon as you had given him the sign that you were interested in him, both mentally and physically, his mind had snapped, and the hormones took its place.

However, before he could shove his clasper into you, he got a hold of himself, horrified at what he had done. His hand on your breast had felt so good, so soft against his rough skin. And you had placed it there, given him the permission to touch you, in a sexual manner. Possibly even the chance to breed you, mate you. It made his claspers twitch, but he wanted to be entirely sure. What if he had read it all wrong? Confused and lost eyes met yours. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

His actions knocked the air out of you, your eyes wide and startled before arousal burned you up like an underwater volcano. Your tail brushing and curling around his as you pressed his hand firmer against your breast. "How about I show you where I sleep, and you do that again?" you asked with tentative excitement as you could dance around with joy. Seemed he didn't find you dull or too small. And if we retreated deeper into the caves, he would probably feel more relaxed.

You had heard male merman were extremely protective and possessive during mating season. Looking for a secluded spot to breed. Ha. How funny. Earlier today you said you didn't need a man, now you wanted him to blow your mind.

Your breathing had picked up as well as you felt his large claspers pressed against you, your breasts aching excitedly. More juices leaked from your passage as your walls pulsed faintly.

Again? You wanted him to do it... again? His spine was tingling, the prospect of mating with you becoming more real, your entrance so close to his claspers. He would breed you. Breed you until his spawn took hold, and then more. No other male would get to claim you, only him. Over, and over, and over, until his seed leaked from your entrance.

He shook his head, trying to make such a thought leave his mind, but he couldn't. He couldn't deny himself any longer. Not when you had showed him kindness, treated him fairly and like a proper man. How could he turn away from someone like you? Leaning down, he growled in your ear, teeth baring. "Show me." Secluded was good. No one could interrupt. No one would find you, as he took you.

The sound of him growling, his chest rumbling against yours made you moan in pleasure. Eyes shutting as your mind became hazy. Lost in the fog created by your hormones. You managed to get some control of yourself and took his hand, leading him deeper into the caves. He almost didn't fit through the entrance to where you slept.

Special lights having been installed there that cast an orange glow. The floor covered in soft squashy material so you didn't sleep on the hard rock. It was a nice cozy place. Perfect for resting...and other activities. You gave him a little timid smile as he made your room feel so small. His presence taking up so much space. Your hand squeezed his as you turned fully to him. "Secluded enough for you?" you whispered sensually as you brushed your tail against his, your hands removing your necklace so it wouldn't get in the way.

It wasn't small for you, but with him in the room, it felt almost cramped. Almost. But secluded, and tight enough that another male would have a hard time getting close, especially without Drautos noticing. "Perfect," he growled, squeezing your hand back. He wasn't used to such actions, and even less any kind of emotional gestures, but for you he'd try. You were worth that, and so much more.

Without a warning, he pushed you down onto the bedding, just like you had asked him to do. A small smirk was on his face as he saw you looking up at him, feeling your entrance leaking, telling him exactly what you wanted. He had been a fool for trying to deny you this. However, in this position he couldn't watch the entrance of the area, and it made him feel on edge. What if someone else tried to breed you? Baring his teeth, he held onto you as he spun the two of you around, making sure he could watch the opening for any disturbances. "You're mine." Screw the hormones, he didn't care if those were the ones influencing him. You were his, and his alone. His to breed, his to care for. His to fall in love with later on.

"Better start kissing me then," you challenged him right back. Grabbing his hair and pulled his head down so you could push your lips against his. Moaning in delight as you shuddered in his arms. Your instincts told you to push back, to not let him have full control. To take what you wanted and needed. But yes, you were his. He would be yours. You wouldn't be alone anymore nor would he.

Your little body wiggling against him, rubbing the front of your pelvis against his claspers. The sensation made you giggle against his thin lips as it felt good, but also felt something sticky against your scales. Sensible thought started to melt away as hormones slowly took over. Demanding release. Demanding the warmth of his seed in you while you felt stuffed. Your hand moved between you, wrapping fingers around one clasper and squeezed experimentally. Curious how it would feel and how he would react. Not bothering to worry about anything else as you trusted him to keep you safe.

He groaned loudly as you squeezed him, his hips thrusting to meet your hand, the sound muffled against your lips. He didn't bother being quiet. If anyone heard him, then good for them. Let them hear. Then they knew he was yours and you his. Before the day was over, you'd be his multiple times. His hand trailed down your body, large fingers squeezing your breasts as they passed, before he found your entrance.

You were already weeping and quivering for him, ready for him. Gently, he pressed one of his fingers into you, feeling your walls flutter around him. It was almost as if they were disappointed it was just a finger, and not a clasper. Not even in the mating haze would he dare of entering you without preparation. Blood was for hunts, not mating. The fact that you were meeting him halfway was lighting his body on fire, his mind grateful to have met someone who dared to challenge him, to push his limits and yet give as much as they took. A perfect mate, in every way. You were perfect to him.

His thick finger parted your walls in ways your finger never could. Huffing, you wiggled as it wasn't enough. Not the thing you wanted in you. Scowling amused you rubbed your hand over his clasper. Getting some of his cum on your palm. He sounded sexy though when he groaned. Not a man of many words as you had figured out quickly, but he sure made up for it in the bedroom.

Biting on his bottom lip, you squeezed his claspers dome more as you wiggled and moved impatiently underneath him. "More!" you half begged and ordered, sighing in pleasure when he added a second thick finger. Then spreading you which made you quiver, your lower back arching a bit to take him in deeper. "More!" Stupid mate of yours. Making you wait while you were all slick and ready for him. Wanting him inside of you and fuck your brains out. Sucking on his bottom lip as you made needy little noises

Weren't you a demanding little mate? Your hand was getting slick with his precum, now steadily leaking from his claspers. Perhaps he was spending too much time on preparation. Perhaps he was still denying himself, subconsciously. Time to change that. Removing his fingers, and your hand, he quickly lined himself up before pushing into you, his other clasper rubbing against the side of your tail.

He growled loudly, your body almost sucking him in. It was everything he wanted, and more, making his whole body shiver as he kept pushing in. He didn't stop, just kept going until his hips were touching yours, his free clasper weeping against your scales, staining them with white. A mark of his, one of many more to come. Feeling your tail come around his, he began thrusting, the mating haze taking over. It was a fast pace, his mind chanting _breed. Fill her up, make her carry your young, put your seed in her._

 "Yes..." His hips were quivering, his claspers both pulsing constantly, leaking precum in a try to make the mating as smooth as possible, the sensation massaging your walls as his crisp chest hair rubbed against your nipples.

You tried to wrap your arms around his large chest but your fingertips didn't even come close to each other. Letting out a choked out noise as your eyes didn't see anything. Your whole being focused on the large fucking tree log, being pushed into your tight passage. Nails scratched up his back as you struggled for a second to fully take him, then just went fuck it and rubbed back against him.

Your walls felt painfully but also pleasurably stretched around his girth as you tried to get water through your gills, trying to remember how to breathe as he moved his clasper in and out of you. His other one making a mess on your tail. Your little teeth dragged against his shoulder, scratching him up in the attempt to relief yourself somehow. The pressure maddening and your body bucking and wiggling against him. It felt like you were about to explode. Wanting more. Wanting it all. "Yes, yes, yes," you whimpered. "Titus please!"

The marks you left on his back made him moan. It felt as if you were marking him, showing the world what a fierce little mate he had. Your entrance was so tight, making it hard for him to move, almost as if you didn't want him to leave. The bite on his shoulder strengthening that feeling, his whole body reacting to you marking him as your mate. His body was almost vibrating, his movements messy as his hips were moving frantically, the rhythm lost. There was only the need to seed you.

Nosing at your shoulder, he bit down, careful with his teeth. He didn't want his mate to die from blood loss because of his carelessness. The taste of you against his tongue, the scent of blood mixing with your musk, and your oh so sweet gasp made him white out, hips stuttering right before they pushed you into the bedding, his whole body vibrating as he shot seed deep into you, his free clasper shooting some onto your scales. It was maddening, it was his salvation. Everything and nothing. Eyes rolling back, he gasped loudly as his hips began thrusting again. He wasn't done. Not yet. Not until you were full.

When he bit down carefully on your shoulder, you flinched lightly. It still stung, but the small hurt was blasted away swiftly enough by the wonderful feeling of being mated. The mark going to be everlasting on your skin, tying you to him. Your own little teeth pressed down firmer on his shoulder, barely able to pierce his skin as it was so much tougher. Your teeth weren't made for biting like that either. But just strong enough to leave a proper mating mark.

You tightened even more when he came, being pulled along with the force of the sensations. Your walls stroking and squeezing the clasper inside of you. Milking him from his seed. Barely had you finished coming, or his thrusts tried to push you over the edge again. Your head falling back as your body was pushed firmer onto the bedding. Your hair becoming a mess from all the rubbing, even more curlier as you let out loud moans and soft pleading noises. No idea what you pleaded for, only moving and rubbing back at him as it felt so damn good.

He surveyed his mark on you, noting proudly how clear the mark was, how no one would be able to challenge his claim on you. The two of you were tied together until death. He'd protect you until his last breath, make sure you were happy until that day came. Most mated pairs did not outlive each other, the broken heart claiming the mate quickly. It meant he would have to stay alive long.

Your passage was slick, both with precum and his seed, daring him to thrust faster, harder, your pleading making his claspers pulse. You were meeting his thrusts, even in mating haze you were his equal. The mating mark was placed, but that didn't mean he couldn't place less permanent marks on you. Latching onto the other side of your neck, he began nibbling and sucking, determined to show the world just who had made you scream. Grasping your hand, he moved it to his free clasper. He needed you everywhere at once, just one clasper not enough. If he couldn't have it inside of you, then he'd improvise.

His pleased look on his mark on you made you flutter around his clasper with joy. The mark you placed so much smaller than some of the scars he had, but it was yours. Making him yours as much as he made you his. Eyes became crossed as he increased his speed, falling into that mating frenzy and hunger.

The first mating period of a mated pair was wild. The male rarely able to go gentle or slow as he just wanted to mark and imprint himself on the female. Sensing what he wanted, you stroked the clasper again. Trying to go at the same speed as the one that filled you up. You scratched his back up more as you held onto him, singing in his ear almost of the intense pleasure he awoken inside of you. Your stomach tightened, warning you were going to come again. If this kept going like this, it would not surprise you if you passed out once or twice. Your senses overloading.

Seemed like you wanted to make more marks as well, your nails leaving red lines all over his back, making his tail swish in excitement. He growled again, one hand coming up to grasp your hair as he kissed you, your hand on his clasper adding to the delicious sensation. No male would be able to sway you from him, not when you were so willingly touching him, holding him close, forever bonded to him. Just like he would never look at another female, his eyes and being tuned with yours. Never would the two of you be alone ever again.

With a grunt, he felt his body go rigid as he filled you up again, drenching your hand and entrance in more of his warm cum. _Catch catch catch_ , his mind chanted. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have thought he'd be this feral, this intense in the mating. But he needed you, needed you to be close, to be his. To smell like him, have his seed dripping out of you in satisfaction.

His claspers twitched, your hand becoming covered with his cum as he filled you up with it as well. Your body jerking, muscles twitching and pulling as if it tried to get his seed deeper inside of you. If he kept up like this, it was more likely than not that you would be carrying young after this season.

The thought made you smile brightly against his lips, your tongue moving against his as you wanted his taste in you as well. Explore him with all your senses. Drown yourself in his presence. He was yours. So much yours. A powerful white shark decided he wanted you as his mate, to have his young. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you clung to him. The orgasm scrambling your brain as you tried to get closer to him. Shielded in his arms.

As his body shuddered, his mind seemed to clear, at least for the moment. No longer were his movements frenzied, but he instead began to let his hands gently caress your skin, touches featherlight as he explored you. The frenzy would come back, the mating season demanding it, but for now he wanted to know you, know your body. Kissing your cheeks, he dried your tears, his own threatening to fall.

He wasn't an overly emotional man, but to find someone to ease the loneliness of life with was precious, especially when you had shown him so much kindness and respect. He didn't pull out of you, his claspers still aching and wanting to be inside of you. Instead, he explored you as you two were still connected, a small relief in the madness of mating.

"You're ridiculously handsome," you whispered to him as your gills worked overtime to get air into your body. Your pupils huge because of all the pleasure as little quivers of aftershock made your body twitch and ripple. Your fingers traced the hard lines of his face, traced the softness of his lips. If you looked at him, you would think he was made of rock. But there was softness in him as well.

Little sighs and gasps fell from your lips as he touched you as if you was the most precious treasure in the world. Pushing yourself up, you placed sweet kisses all over his face. "You want to raise our young here or somewhere else?" If he needed to be somewhere else, you could relocate. And best to talk about it now while the frenzy has subsided for a few moments.

He hummed as your kisses tickled his skin, feeling content in every fibre of his being. Where would he want to raise his young? He was a stranger in his city, his own land long forgotten. He wouldn't want to raise his children there, not with the constant resentment he felt towards the ruler. Your home was nice, the corals giving it a camouflage, and not a lot of merfolk travelled these parts. It would be this family's little paradise.

"Here," he murmured, arms coming around you, as his hips began to move ever so slightly. It wasn't over, not by a long shot, and he could feel the need and hunger creeping back in his spine. He'd need to get your food the next time the frenzy subsided. He would be able to go the whole mating season without substance, but he refused to let his mate do the same. His soft, but so fierce, mate.

To hear of all places he wanted to raise our little ones was here made you almost cry in joy. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you hugged him so tightly. Gently rolling your hips in response. Your body heating up again and preparing for more pleasure and bonding.

"You'll love it here. No one but you bothering you. Good hunting grounds. And if you need to go to the city, the currents are easy to travel with." Wouldn't want him to feel trapped either. Sharks like to roam. "I'll take care of you. Make you happy," you promised as you kissed him again. Your skin tingling as your tail brushed against his. Moaning when his hips jerked, his clasper moving and stimulating you again. "We can make a nursery even deeper into the caves. Safe. Cuddled. Protected."

"I'll keep you both safe," he growled, the thought of anyone ever hurting you or his spawn making his eyes roll back in the hunting fashion. As long as there was still life in him, you'd never be hurt. His heart was singing, knowing that your words rang true. You'd make him happy, just as he'd do the same to you. But such things would have to wait, his pupils widening as the hunger came back. The need to fill you up once again taking over. Kissing you, his hips began to move in earnest, his claspers once again pulsing and coating the two of you in slick precum.

Just one more, one more time. Just one more load into your waiting womb. At least, one more for now. Then he'd let you rest, hormones be damned. Growling, he buried his face in the crook of your neck, close to the mark he had made. "Y/N." Your name rolled off his tongue like a prayer, a command, a plea. You were his everything, even if you didn't know it.

"Bite me again," you whispered hopeful as you hugged him close against your body. A little mermaid protecting and holding her large merman. "Titus, I adore you. I can't wait to be forever with you. My mate. My surprise mate." You mewled with new fresh tears as you had expected and been content to be forever alone. But Mother Nature had disagreed and guided him to you. No way he was going to escape now.

Yours. Your merman of little words. But who needed words when his actions spoke volumes, said more than hours of talk could? You moaned as it almost became too much. Trying to hold out for a few seconds more. Your walls working around his claspers as if they begged to be coated again. The sound of growls and their coupling filling the small cave. "Titus!" you wailed as you came again with such forced everything became black, your body going limp.

Not a single cell in his body hesitated, his teeth closing around your flesh once again, holding onto you as you mated. Groans were coming freely, unhindered, as he moved against you, your words filling him up with a joy he had never thought he'd experience. He had been right in denying himself a mate all those years, as it had brought him to you. His mate. His light. No longer would he be a lone shark prowling the waters during mating season. He'd have a warm and kind mate waiting for him, smiling as she showed him her tuna.

Shivering, he realized he could scarcely believe it. It was almost too good to be true, like a dream becoming reality. But the way you were tightening around him kept him grounded, and as your howls of pleasure filled the cave, his hips stilled, pressed against yours as much as they could as he filled you up one last time. He held you so close, afraid to let you go. However, a larger fear took its place when he noticed how unresponsive you had gotten, no longer moving or speaking. Letting go of your neck, he studied your face. "Y/N?"

His words pulled you out of the darkness, mewling softly as your gills fluttered rapidly. Getting air into your lungs as your muscles still worked around his clasper still. Your body felt all warm and fuzzy. The heat having left and now just feeling all sated. Your mate. Your warm strong mate who would kept you and our little one safe. Protected. No more alone. Mewling, your eyes stayed close as you rubbed your nose against his collarbone and arms weakly coming around his super large torso. You could get used to this, could get used to not being alone anymore.

"Yes, Titus?" you murmured happily. "You warm. Very warm." Your shoulder throbbed heavily, the mark would heal over the coming days but the scar would remain. A scar I would flaunt happily and proudly.

A sigh of relief left him. For a second he had thought that life had been cruel, showing him a glimpse of happiness before ripping it from him. Seemed like the Astrals chose to be kind that day. Arms around you tight, he rested the two of you on the soft bedding, remaining inside of you as the aftershocks went through him, making his claspers twitch a bit.

The fog of mating had cleared in his mind, and gave him a much needed reprieve. Now it was time for him to care for his mate, make sure you were fed and rested. But he didn't want to move, not yet. Didn't want to get you out of his sight. Nosing at your hair, he hummed. "You should eat, and rest." Should you follow him to the kitchen, or let him carry you, he'd feed you. Otherwise, the two of you would remain in bed cave , resting until the heat would begin to creep up again. A lighter meal would have to suffice then.

"Mmmm," you murmured in response. Rubbing your nose against his body again before playfully biting him, making nomming noises. "Can I nibble on you?" you asked amused as you opened your eyes tiredly. Worn out. Females always became much more worn out during mating season. It was up to the males to keep them healthy and fed.

"I don't think I've the energy to swim. But your stomach is rumbling." Really rumbling.  Yawning softly, you closed your eyes again and held onto him. Not wanting to be away from him. He was so warm. Sleeping with him would be nice. Being in his arms.

You were adorable. So innocent. His scars and battles stained his hands with blood, but you still clung to him, wanted him close. He vowed to do whatever he could do make sure you kept that innocence. First, he needed to get you some food. The primitive part of his brain didn't want to remove his claspers from you, the seed not yet properly caught, but his instincts to take care of you were much stronger.

Slowly slipping out, he hummed low as you grimaced, before carefully scooping you up. He'd rummage through your pantry in order to find something suitable for his mate in these trying times, before once more moving you to the soft bedding. There, you would rest while he watched over you, carefully making sure no one snuck in and tried to get his mate. He'd let you rest, holding you close, until the heat would make itself know. He would keep his treasure close. Finally, he had found a place to call home, and someone to call his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
